Unos Minutos para Medianoche
by MRS Taisho-Potter
Summary: ¿Otro verano con el molesto hijo de los Taisho? Eso tenía que ser una broma, el chico le hacía la vida miserable, pero... ¿qué pasará luego del clandestino baño en la piscina? INUXKAG. ADV: LEMMON!


**Unos Minutos para Medianoche**

La noche estaba cayendo, el firmamento se estaba tiñendo de colores rosas y anaranjados, tales como los de un postre de sandía y naranja, y se podía notar cómo la luna aparecía, acompañada de algunas estrellas que brillaban hermosas, a pesar de que la luz del sol aún estuviese presente. El bosque pasaba rápido por fuera de la ventana, alto, frondoso, lleno de vida y oscuridad al mismo tiempo. Miles de criaturas nocturnas comenzaban a asomarse por entre las raíces de los árboles, así como otras se ocultaban en ellas.

El tren viajaba veloz, pero aún así sentía que había viajado por días en él. Claro, el vagón se sentía muy vacío yendo solamente ella, ni su hermano había ido y ahora tendría que soportar sola al molesto hijo menor de los Taisho. Él se encargaba de hacerle la vida imposible cada verano que iba a su casa, ¿por qué iba? Simplemente por compromiso, sus padres eran muy amigos desde hace tiempo.

Ella era Kagome Higurashi, una chica de dieciocho años de edad, no muy alta, delgada y con esbelta figura. Cabello negro azabache y ojos color chocolate. El sueño de todo muchacho, y la envidia de toda chica. Pero a pesar de su físico, era una joven tranquila y hasta un poco tímida en ciertos aspectos. Le gustaba la lectura, sobre todo novelas románticas o místicas. Amaba cabalgar y nadar, desde pequeña lo hacía, y era lo que más disfrutaba en la casa de los Taisho, pues en su rancho, ubicado a unas millas de la casa, había unos cinco caballos los que eran puestos a su disposición cuando estaba ahí. Además la mansión de la familia tenía una gran piscina donde nadaba muchas horas.

El tren llegó a su destino minutos más tarde. En la estación de Tokio había mucha gente, así que debió tener mucho cuidado de no dejar atrás su maleta y su cartera. Buscó con la mirada al chico de sus pesadillas, se suponía, tal cual lo habían acordado, que él iría por ella a la estación, pero por más que buscó, no lo vio por ningún lado. Seguramente el idiota se había retrasado. Caminó hacía una banca que había en el lugar, y se sentó. Pero en ese momento sonó su celular, anunciando la llegada de un mensaje. Era de _él,_y decía: _"__Me__entretuve__en__el__centro,__¿puedes__ir__a__casa__sola?__Gracias__"_, claro, no era una pregunta, así tendría que ser, él la había abandonado y ahora tendría que caminar sola hasta la mansión. Maldijo el momento en que su madre le mencionó que iría a Tokio, no quería ir, nunca quería y ella aún así la obligaba. Como detestaba a su madre en ciertas ocasiones.

Para su buena suerte, la maleta tenía rueditas, así que no debía cargarla todo el camino. Pero se preguntarán por qué no tomaba un taxi, bueno pues porque su madre había decidido enviarle el dinero al señor Taisho y a ella sólo le había dado algo como para comprarse un chicle, todo, para que no se lo robaran durante el viaje. Su madre y sus pensamientos, ahora debía caminar mucho, que horror. Suspiró y se encogió de hombros, que más daba, ya no había nada que hacer y aunque llamara a Inuyasha, de seguro él no iría a buscarla.

Debía atravesar casi toda la cuidad para llegar a la casa, así que decidió irse por el centro, a ver si por ahí se topaba con alguien conocido que la llevara a donde los Taisho.

Caminaba por una calle llena de tiendas cuando vio que la gente se amontonaba a ver algo y escuchó una voz armoniosa cantando. Aspiró profundamente, como si la canción se metiera en su ser con ello y la hiciera sentir en el cielo. Quería asomarse para ver quien era el que provocaba ese sentimiento en ella, se coló entre la gente, y ahí lo vio, a quien menos pensó ver. Inuyasha, con su cabello plateado y sus ojos dorados, sostenía una guitarra, y tocaba los acordes que indicaban que estaba finalizando la melodía. Kagome logró llegar adelante y lo miró con tranquilidad. Al terminar él, su público aplaudió, incluida ella. Algunos se acercaron a tirarle algunos billetes al estuche de la guitarra que estaba en el suelo, otro simplemente se dedicaron a aplaudir. La chica se caminó hacia él, quien se apoyó con ambos brazos en la guitarra y puso su mentón sobre sus manos.

-¿En esto estabas entretenido? – preguntó ella sonriente. No sabía por qué, pero su corazón comenzó a latir con gran fuerza cuando él la miró y le sonrió. Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza – No sabía que cantabas – le dijo.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, preciosa – la forma en que le dijo preciosa la hizo perturbarse un poco. El albino era un chico alto, de espalda prominente y musculosa, de 1,85 de alto y diecinueve años de edad. Era objeto de deseo de muchas mujeres, jóvenes y viejas, todas lo miraban al pasar.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? – volvió a interrogar ella.

-Unos veinte minutos, pero ya conseguí bastante dinero – contestó él. La gente a su alrededor ya se había dispersado, al verlos conversar tan animadamente. - ¿Vamos a casa?

Kagome asintió y volvió a agarrar el mango de su maleta. Él echó el dinero que había conseguido en su billetera y luego metió la guitarra dentro de su estuche. Roló los ojos cuando la vio algo aproblemada con su equipaje, así que se acercó y tomó la valija, llevándosela al hombro. La azabache lo miró extrañada, ¿desde cuando era tan caballero y la ayudaba a cargar las cosas?

Caminaron una cuadra e Inuyasha se acercó a un auto negro que estaba estacionado a un lado de la calle. Un hombre bajo, con nariz puntiaguda y vestido de smoking salió de él. El muchacho le entregó la maleta y su guitarra, para que las guardara.

-Lleva eso a mi casa, Mioga, y luego tienes la libertad de volver a tu hogar, nosotros pasearemos un rato.

-Está bien, señor Inuyasha – dijo el anciano y luego se retiró. Cuando el auto se halló alejado de ellos, el chico comenzó a caminar, sin siquiera esperarla.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? – Preguntó Kagome - ¿señor Inuyasha? ¿Por qué te llamó así? ¿Quién era ese hombre?

-Preguntas muchas cosas ¿sabías? – ella lo miró con una ceja levantada y seria -. Ay, Dios, es mi mayordomo, no te preocupes, las cosas llegarán. Ahora vamos a comer algo, muero de hambre.

-¿Desde cuando tienes mayordomo?

-Desde hace unos meses – contestó Inuyasha – locuras de mi padre. Como Sesshomaru se casó, dice que ahora no hay quien me cuide y me lleve a donde quiera, así que contrató un mayordomo…

-¿No estás grande para que te cuiden? – preguntó ella burlona. Si bien él la molestaba siempre, ahora le tocaba a ella.

-¿Y crees que no se lo he dicho?

-Mm… Oye, pero si él llega con nuestras cosas, y sin nosotros, tu padre se preocupará.

-No, ni lo sabrá, no están en casa, llegan mañana – contestó despreocupado. Habían llegado a un restaurante de fideos, entraron y se sentaron cerca de la ventana.

-¿Llegan mañana? Pero si yo…

-Si sabían que llegarías hoy, pero los llamaron a cirugía urgente y tuvieron que irse a Kioto de inmediato. - Los señores Taisho eran una pareja de médicos cirujanos muy famosa en Japón. Eran brillantes y podían resolver todo problema que tuvieran enfrente. Es por eso que eran llamados frecuentemente a realizar operaciones complicadas, donde la vida del paciente estuviera en juego.

La camarera llegó a pedirles la orden, ambos pidieron ramen de pollo, y té verde. Conversaron un rato, era extraño, pues Inuyasha jamás le hablaba a no ser para molestarla. Pero este nuevo chico comenzaba a hacer que las vacaciones no se vieran tan detestables como las creía hasta entonces. Al terminar de comer se dispusieron a irse a casa. Caminaban por los estrechos callejones de la cuidad que llevaban a la mansión cuando un tacón de los zapatos de Kagome se rompió. Inuyasha soltó una risita y ella trató de seguir caminando, pero era imposible. Se detuvo y se quitó ambos zapatos, quedando descalza en el frío suelo. El albino sonrió y se agachó junto a ella.

-Ven, sube – le dijo, para que subiera a su espalda, y él la cargara hasta la casa.

-¿Qué? No…

-Vamos, te dañarás los pies si caminas así - Kagome lo miró con recelo, pero finalmente cedió y subió a su espalda. Inuyasha comenzó a caminar con facilidad, claro, ella era bastante delgada, y con sus grandes músculos no le costaba nada llevarla. - ¿Y cómo está Souta? – preguntó para romper el silencio que se había creado entre ellos.

-Bien, de hecho, se fue a pasar esta semana con unos amiguitos a la playa.

En pocos minutos llegaron a la mansión, pero no fue hasta que estuvieron en la puerta, cuando el chico la bajó de su espalda. Ella le agradeció y subió de inmediato a _su_habitación para poder desempacar. Afuera, la noche había cubierto todo, sin embargo era cálida, así que luego de que tenía todo ordenado, salió al jardín. Éste estaba tal cual como lo recordaba, los mismos árboles, las mismas flores y las mismas estatuas. Sin duda era enorme, y el señor Taisho debía invertir bastante dinero para mantenerlo como estaba, hermoso y lleno de vida.

Sus pies la llevaron hasta la piscina, y se quedó contemplándola unos instantes. Se agachó para tocar el agua, y ésta tenía la temperatura perfecta para zambullirse. Inuyasha no se había aparecido desde que habían llegado, eso hace ya una hora, por lo que supuso que ya se había dormido. Así que se quitó la ropa, quedando sólo con su ropa interior y entró en la piscina por la escala, para no hacer tanto ruido. Tal cómo lo pensaba, el agua estaba exquisita, por lo que comenzó a nadar de un nado a otro.

Por su parte el muchacho estaba en su habitación tratando de recuperar el aliento, si bien siempre había estado enamorado de Kagome, este año traía consigo una belleza incomparable y una sensualidad sabrosa que despertaba en él un deseo salvaje en su interior. Se había encerrado en su cuarto para no hacer algo que hiciera que ella lo odiara aún más, pero al escuchar ruidos fuera, se asomó por el balcón de su alcoba y ahí la vio nadando feliz en la piscina.

-Kagome, ¿qué haces? – preguntó sonriente, con voz serena. La chica al escucharlo, detuvo su nado y miró hacia arriba, donde él estaba. La sonrisa que le proporcionaba, la hizo imitarlo.

-Tan sólo nado – contestó con simpleza, pues ¿qué más decir?, si eso hacía.

-Es casi media noche, - comentó él, pero no en tono de regaño, sino que _enternecido_- ¿no tienes frío?

-Para nada, el agua está exquisita – dijo, mientras comenzaba a nadar nuevamente. Él soltó una pequeña risita y volvió a entrar a la habitación.

Se había percatado de que no había llevado nada para secarse al salir, así que se dirigió al baño y sacó una toalla, para llevársela a la chica de sus sueños. Al llegar a la piscina, Kagome seguía viajando por la piscina, pero ahora lo hacía boca arriba, con los ojos cerrados. Se sonrojó al ver que la chica nadaba no con su traje de baño, sino que con su ropa interior, un precioso conjunto rosa, que le hacía verse muy sexy.

-¿Qué haces ahí parado? – preguntó ella cuando lo vio mirándola inmóvil - ¿Por qué no entras?

-No tengo mi traje de baño… - respondió él tratando de zafarse de esa, pues no sabía si podría controlarse.

-¿Y eso qué? – Kagome parecía no entender lo que decía, hablaba con mucha inocencia y no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba proponiendo.

Inuyasha suspiró, se quitó los zapatos, la camiseta, dejando ver su perfecto torso desnudo, y los pantalones, quedando sólo con sus boxers negros. Fue ahí cuando la chica se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, por lo que se sonrojó notablemente y se ocultó un poco bajo el agua. El albino se paró en el borde de la piscina y saltó a ella, con clavado perfecto.

Nadó por debajo del agua hasta donde ella estaba, y al salir, sus rostros estaban lo bastante cerca como para sentir sus respiraciones.

-Tenías razón – dijo él mirando hambriento los labios femeninos – el agua está exquisita… – la tomó posesivamente de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él. Kagome se sonrojó notablemente al sentirlo tan cerca, trató de separase de él, mas no pudo.

-¿Qu… qué haces? – Preguntó la muchacha nerviosa.

-Ya no puedo controlar este deseo de ti, Kagome – contestó pasando su nariz por el cuello de ella, provocando un escalofrío en la muchacha.

-Pero… si tú me odias…

Kagome estaba en shock, cómo era posible que alguien como Inuyasha se fijara en ella. El chico podía tener a cualquier chica que quisiera y sin embargo…

-¿Odiarte? – Cuestionó con una ceja levantada – Lo que menos podría hacer es odiarte, pequeña.

-¿Entonces…?

-Me gustas, mucho. – Confesó pegando su frente a la de ella. – No, de hecho, siento algo mucho más fuerte por ti. Desde hace varios años.

Y al decir esto, no esperó a que ella le contestara, sino que unió sus labios en un pasional y salvaje beso. Kagome trató de separarse en un principio, aunque claramente él era mucho más fuerte que ella, por lo que terminó por corresponderle, al fin y al cabo, el chico jugaba bien. ¿Pero realmente estaba bien lo que estaban haciendo? Ella se suponía que lo odiaba, ¿cómo era que ahora lo besaba sin más? Eso no podía estar pasando, se estaba comportando como una cualquiera y eso no debía permitírselo.

Se quejó un poco, provocando que él se separara y la mirara a los ojos con confusión. ¿Qué le ocurría ahora? Si recién la había notado muy entusiasta mientras la besaba, ¿se había arrepentido?

Y cuando sus orbes dorados chocaron con los chocolate, algo dentro de él se destrozó. Ahí podía ver confusión, ira, pero también tristeza.

-¿Tú… no me quieres, verdad? – le preguntó desilusionado, pues de antemano suponía la respuesta.

¿Lo quería? ¿Sí o no? Ni ella misma lo sabía. Muchos le habían dicho del odio al amor hay un solo paso, pero ¿de verdad ella lo odiaba? Cada verano que iba a la mansión él la fastidiaba de sobremanera, y los cuatro últimos no eran sólo con los comentarios o constantes bromas que le hacía, sino que cada vez que lo veía coqueteando con una chica, hervía de rabia. ¿Qué era ese sentimiento? ¿Celos? ¿Envidia de que esa atención no fuese para ella?

Así lo comprendió todo. Lo que ella sentía por Inuyasha era mucho más que un simple desagrado, era contrario al odio, y más que una amistad. Ahora se daba cuenta de que lo que sentía por él era afecto, cariño, y hasta podía llamarlo amor…

Abrió mucho los ojos ante su descubrimiento, ruborizándose de inmediato al tenerlo tan cerca y ser consciente de lo que sentía.

-¿Por qué…? – preguntó, aunque no sabía realmente lo que quería saber. E Inuyasha la volvió a mirar con confusión. - ¿Por qué yo…?

-¿Por qué estoy enamorado de ti? – respondió el con otra pregunta, ella asintió – La verdad es que me lo he preguntado muchas veces. No hay razón lógica para esto, de hecho, es algo que no lo puedo evitar… Me encanta saber que vienes cada verano y te quedas aquí, es algo que me llena de dicha…

-Pero… ¿Y tus otras novias?

-Quería conseguir tu atención, verte celosa al menos una vez.

Y sí que lo había conseguido. Sin embargo ¿era prudente confesárselo? Debía jugar bien sus cartas, pues pensando en la situación en la que estaban, solos en una casa, sin sirvientes o padres presentes, en la flor de su juventud, cuando las hormonas están más que disparadas, era algo peligroso decirlo.

Al ver que Kagome no decía nada, el muchacho sólo suspiró derrotado, la besó en la frente y se alejó, dejándola estática en su lugar, no sabiendo que pensar. Inuyasha se había rendido muy rápido, no luchó por ella. ¿De verdad estaba enamorado de ella? Mas para cuando le replicaría su comportamiento, el chico ya estaba entrando a la casa, dejando un gran charco de agua en el camino.

Nadó rápidamente hacia la orilla, y salió de la piscina, para luego correr tras él. Pero al llegar al gran ventanal por donde el muchacho había entrado, se dio cuenta de que dejaría un gran desastre si entraba así, pues estaba empapada. Miró a su alrededor, y vio la toalla que Inuyasha le había llevado, por lo que se estrujó un poco el pelo, y se envolvió con la tela, antes de entrar. Y al hacerlo, sólo necesito seguir el camino de grandes gotas que él había dejado.

-Inuyasha espera – pidió al verlo al pie de la escalera - ¿eso es todo? ¿Te rindes tan fácil?

-Sé reconocer cuando no soy querido – respondió con voz tajante, sin siquiera voltearse.

-Yo no dije que no te quería – comentó Kagome mirando el suelo, algo sonrojada. Al escuchar esto, Inuyasha se volteó, pero tenía una mueca irónica en el rostro, claramente dolido por lo que había pasado.

-Y seguramente creerás que yo soy adivino y puedo leer tus pensamientos ¿verdad? Si te quedaste callada era por algo ¿no crees? Algo muy diferente a una confesión…

-Estaba analizando lo que sentía – le dijo mientras caminaba hacia él – y lo que podría pasar si te decía…

-¿Decirme qué?

-Que…

Kagome se enrojeció debido a la vergüenza, jamás le había confesado sus sentimientos a ningún chico de esa forma. Pues recién se daba cuenta de que no había estado enamorada de esa forma nunca antes. Inuyasha se fue acercando a ella con ojos desafiantes, pero por dentro sentía una enorme alegría. La muchacha al notar la cercanía, comenzó a retroceder, hasta que la pared la detuvo y el albino apoyó ambas manos en ésta, a ambos lados de su cabeza, acercando también su rostro al de ella.

-¿Qué, preciosa? – Cuestionó mirándola intensamente – Quiero escucharlo de tus labios.

-Que… estoy enamorada de ti.

Inuyasha sonrió y le dio un beso fugaz, para luego mirarla nuevamente a los ojos. Pero cuando ella sintió que él se separaba de sus labios, se apresuró a poner sus manos en el rostro masculino y volver a besarlo con intensidad. El chico rió ante las acciones de Kagome, pero estas también lograron excitarlo aún más. Apretó su cuerpo un poco más al de ella, deslizando su rodilla entre sus piernas, lo que provocó que Kagome soltara un gemido.

Sus respiraciones estaban cada vez más agitadas. Añadido a la falta de aire que les provocaba tan apasionado beso, el placer y las ansias del otro eran factores importantes para que esto pasara. Inuyasha tomó las muñecas de la chica y las posicionó sobre su cabeza, y con la mano que tenía libre dejó caer la toalla que la cubría.

-Kag… - la llamó con voz entrecortada, mientras bajaba con sus labios por el cuello femenino – Dime ahora si quieres detenerte… de otro modo no podré parar.

Y dicho esto mordió la piel de la chica, causando nuevamente que ella gimiera. Movió, también, su rodilla, frotándola contra el centro de Kagome, persuadiéndola para que dijera que no parara. La escuchó gemir una tercera y cuarta vez, cosa que era música para sus oídos.

-No… no te detengas – pidió jadeante.

Inuyasha, satisfecho por la respuesta, volvió a devorar su boca, mordiendo con pasión el labio inferior de la muchacha. Cómo le gustaba hacerlo, la chica era su droga, su obsesión. Había querido degustar esos carnosos labios desde que tenía la edad para que sus hormonas se alborotaran, y ahora que lo hacía, podía confirmar que estaba en la gloria.

Soltó sus muñecas para poder enroscar las piernas de ella en sus caderas, y hacer que el contacto entre sus sexos fuera más íntimo. El bóxer y el calzón mojado por el clandestino baño en la piscina se pegaban a sus cuerpos, permitiendo que el roce fuese aún más tentador. Inuyasha dejó de besarla y así concentrarse en subir la escala y que no se cayeran ambos. Pero mientas lo hacía, Kagome aprovechó para comenzar a lamer, morder y besar el cuello del chico, provocando escalofríos en él.

Así que subió aún más rápido la escala, pues necesitaba hacerla suya, y enloquecerla con sus caricias. Abrió la puerta de su habitación con el pie, al momento en que volvía a posar sus labios en ella. Sin embargo esta vez se concentró en ese delgado y sexy hueso que tenía al final del cuello, su clavícula, y la mordió. Se subió a la cama, aún cargándola y se sentó, quedando ella a horcajadas frente a él.

El albino subió sus manos por la espalda de ella con suavidad, quemando la piel de su amante con las ardientes caricias, hasta llegar al broche del sostén que mantenía presos aquellos redondos pechos que tanto quería probar. El leve "clic" que éste hizo al ser abierto causo que el ambiente libido se intensificara más todavía y que sus respiraciones parecieran ser una.

Liberó los senos de la chica, y no aguantando la necesidad, atrapó uno de sus pezones con su boca, provocando que Kagome soltara un pequeño grito. La azabache tomó su cabeza con sus manos, y lo apretó más a su cuerpo, para que siguiera con su tarea, y de paso la llevara a la gloria una infinidad de veces. Inuyasha comenzó a masajear el otro pecho con su mano, apretándolo, estimulándolo con cada lujuriosa caricia.

Y con un rápido movimiento, la recostó en la cama, posicionándose él encima. Siguió bajando con sus labios por el vientre de la chica, dejando con ello un camino húmedo que parecía ser una línea de fuego para ella. Llegó hasta su ombligo, lo observó y rió para sí, pues tenía una forma graciosa.

-Tienes un adorable ombligo, cariño – dijo antes de pasarle la lengua por alrededor, causando que nuevamente un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Kagome y se arqueara.

-No… no te entretengas… con mi… ombligo – pidió con voz entrecortada, desesperada por él.

El albino se separó un poco de ella y se mordió el labio inferior al darse cuenta de qué seguía en su travesía de besos. Recorrió sus piernas con sus manos, sus muslos, su suave piel, y cuando rozó con ellas la tela de las bragas de su chica, no dudo ni un segundo que quitársela. Y fue ahí, cuando la miró en su total desnudez y esplendor, el momento en que decidió que no podía separarse de ese hermoso ser jamás.

Se acercó a sus labios nuevamente, para besarla con dulzura y pasión, quería mostrarle cuánto la necesitaba. Su boca era su droga, su adicción, estaba simplemente obsesionado con ella.

Bajó su mano izquierda hasta la entrepierna, acariciando primero por encima, con suavidad, haciendo que Kagome se convulsionara entre besos y gimiera en sus labios. Inuyasha rió.

-Eres tan predecible, Kagome – comentó divertido, sin dejar de rozar la boca de ella.

-¿Qué más quieres? – Preguntó agitada - ¿Qué me quede quieta?

-No, al contrario – contestó introduciendo un dedo en ella -, quiero que grites – y claro que lo había conseguido, pues ella gritó y lo hizo aun más cuando comenzó a moverlos a cierta velocidad moderada –, que gimas mi nombre hasta el cansancio – introdujo un segundo y un tercer dedo, y aumentando la velocidad de sus embestidas – y me ruegues para que te haga mía.

-¡Ah! ¡Pi…pides mu…cho! – jadeó ella, conservando su arrogancia interna.

-Dilo – ordenó él, moviendo más rápido sus dedos – di mi nombre.

-¡Me es…tas volviendo… loca!

-¡Dilo!

-¡Inu… Inuyasha! – gimió logrando excitarlo hasta el punto de casi alcanzar el orgasmo sólo con escucharla. Sacó sus dedos de su interior, pero fueron reemplazados por su lengua, la cual logró sacar un rugido del pecho de Kagome que de seguro se escuchó hasta afuera - ¡Dios mío, Inuyasha! ¡Hazme tuya ahora!

Mas el muchacho parecía encantado con las reacciones de la chica, y quería deleitarse con ella un rato más. La probó en esa parte que nadie jamás la había probado y saboreó lo que ella entregaba. Luego de unos minutos de maravillosa tortura, en los que sólo la escuchaba gritar, gemir y la sentía arquearse, alejó su rostro de su centro.

-No creas… que te saldrás con la… tuya – dijo ella, incorporándose, tomándolo desprevenido. Ahora fue ella quien lo empujó a la cama, posicionándose luego encima de su gran cuerpo. Inuyasha sonrió de medio lado, y Kagome jamás lo había visto tan sexy en su vida. Su cabello despeinado y sus ojos brillantes de deseo la perturbó de sobremanera.

-¿Quieres jugar, _gatita_? – preguntó maravillado por la actitud que mostraba Kagome, y cuestionándose cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar antes de que el clímax lo alcanzara – Juega – la desafió, para luego agarrarla de la nuca y atraerla a sus labios.

Kagome sintió un gusto raro en ese beso, dándose cuenta de inmediato que ese era _su_ sabor. Introdujo su lengua en la boca de él y mordió su labio inferior con salvajismo. Bajó sus manos por el torso de él, tocando cada perfecto y trabajado músculo en su recorrido, hasta llegar al borde de su bóxer.

-Hazlo – mandó el albino, al notar que ella se detenía. Kagome tragó saliva y, aún con la tela de por medio, atrapó entre sus manos el despierto miembro de Inuyasha entre su mano. Esto desencadenó la fiera que todavía no salía en su totalidad del cuerpo del muchacho, quien gruñó y rugió ante el contacto de la delicada mano femenina.

Kagome satisfecha por el efecto que causó en él, decidió que quería un contacto más directo, por lo que se deshizo de la última prenda que los separaba, sorprendiéndose por el gran tamaño que vio… Tomó la virilidad de Inuyasha con sus dos manos y comenzó a moverlas arriba y abajo.

-¡Por Dios, Kagome me vas a matar! – jadeó encolerizado, desesperado por tenerla. Levantó un poco la cabeza cuando notó que ella lo soltaba y acercaba su cabeza, más bien, su boca a su miembro - OH, no, eso no, no quiero acabar aún.

Y dicho esto, nuevamente la puso bajo suyo, posicionándose entre sus piernas. Frotó su pene contra la entrada de ella, causando escalofríos y gemidos en ambos.

-¿Lista? – cuestionó mirándola expectante a los ojos.

-¡Sí!

Inuyasha la penetró lentamente, martirizando placenteramente a ambos de paso, hasta que llegó a la barrera que la hacía pura e inocente. Sonrió al darse cuenta que aún era virgen y que sería él quien la convertiría en mujer. Dio un empujón que terminó por llevarse la niñez de ella, provocando que Kagome gimiera de dolor y enterrara las uñas en la espalda del albino. Una insolente lágrima cayó por la mejilla de la chica, y él sólo atinó a secarla con sus labios.

-Lo siento – se disculpó, apoyando su frente en la de ella.

-No te preocupes, es normal.

Se quedó quieto unos momentos, esperando a que ella se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro. Pero luego de haber pasado un minuto, no soportó más y comenzó a mover sus caderas, lentamente, entrando y saliendo del cuerpo de Kagome. Ella, por su parte, pasó del dolor al placer, a medida que Inuyasha la embestía.

No obstante, preso del placer, pronto las embestidas fueron cobrando velocidad, haciéndolos gritar a ambos. El vaivén de sus cuerpos los hacía uno, un organismo, un alma. Se entregaban con sentimiento, amor, al otro y cualquiera podría decir lo mismo. Lo que ellos hacían esa noche no era sólo sexo, estaban haciendo el amor, con la más pura pasión que existía en sus corazones.

El albino llevó una de las piernas de ella a su hombro, haciendo más profunda su intrusión, mientras que sus manos, una se encargaba de estimular el botón rosa de la entrepierna de su chica, y la otra a masajear sus senos.

-¡Cielos, Inuyasha! ¡Más! – clamó desesperada al sentir, además, las manos del chico.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, amor?

-¡Dame más!

No tuvo que repetirlo más veces, Inuyasha la tomó de la cintura, levantándola, haciendo que se sentara sobre él, sintiendo así que podía entrar más adentro. La bestia que llevaba dentro lo contralaba por completo, haciendo que el acto del que estaban siendo protagonistas fuese más emocionante aún. Kagome lo abrazó por el cuello y acercó su rostro al oído de él.

-Me encantas, Inuyasha.

Cómo amaba que dijera su nombre en ese tono tan sexy. Si por él fuera, la escucharía todos los días, todo el día.

La sintió contraerse alrededor suyo, anunciando que estaba por terminar, al igual que él. Una corriente eléctrica los recorrió, Kagome se arqueó hacia él, gritando al momento en que alcanzaba el orgasmo, e Inuyasha gruñó como nunca lo había hecho antes, cuando se liberó dentro de ella, provocando en ambos el sentimiento y la sensación más placentera de todas.

El chico se dejó caer hacia atrás, y la recostó a su lado, aún sin salir de ella.

-Te amo, Kagome –declaró, besando su sien.

-Y yo a ti, Inuyasha.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Hace bastante tiempo que no subía un fic, bueno, en este caso un One-shot. ¿Qué les pareció? La verdad es que me costó bastante escribirlo, sin mentirles, lo comencé a escribir en Abril de este año, bastante tiempo... Lo había dejado botado, pero hace unos días lo retomé y ahora, a las 12.47 AM lo termino. Je, Je.<em>

_Ojala me dejen sus apreciaciones, me encanta recibir reviews, así que anímense, y comenten esta pequeña historia. _

_No sé que más decirles, sólo gracias por leer. Besos y suerte en todo! ^^_

_MRS Taisho-Potter _


End file.
